


body and blood

by besselfcn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Piercing, Deadlock Gang, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Tattoos, soft angst, your typical mcgenji tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besselfcn/pseuds/besselfcn
Summary: “Hell,” Jesse rasps. “And to think I weren’t sure about them at first.”A laugh, a rapid movement of limbs that brings Genji’s knees to Jesse’s hips. “No?” he asks, and twists his wrist. “Then why did you choose to get them?”Ah,Jesse thinks.“Ah,” Jesse says.





	body and blood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153003)!

“I like these.”

Jesse huffs out a laugh. Genji’s hand--the one still soft flesh and muscle--wraps gently around Jesse’s soft cock. The two of them haven’t gotten around to a shower yet, after their last round; maybe they won’t still, now that Genji’s got his attention turned again. His thumb runs up and down the three metal barbels on the underside of Jesse’s cock, slow enough that each movement catches the skin they pierce and draws a little _huh_ out of Jesse’s lungs.

“New to you?” Jesse asks, what with the way Genji’s hyper focused on the piercings.

Genji looks nearly _offended_. “You are not as original as you think, McCree,” he warns, and it earns him another laugh, this time from the belly.

“That’s fair,” Jesse concedes. “Nice though, ain’t they?”

Genji hums. He flicks one of the piercings with a thumbnail; Jesse’s whole body jolts as blood starts to pool once again in his groin.

“Hell,” Jesse rasps. “And to think I weren’t sure about them at first.”

A laugh, a rapid movement of limbs that brings Genji’s knees to Jesse’s hips. “No?” he asks, and twists his wrist. “Then why did you choose to get them?”

 _Ah_ , Jesse thinks.

“Ah,” Jesse says.

Genji’s eyes slide slowly up to meet Jesse’s.

“It, uh,” and Jesse coughs. “It weren’t much of a choice.”

A look of horror and something approaching anger starts to creep into Genji’s eyes, so Jesse continues at a faster clip:

“Just a prank they used to pull in Deadlock to fresh blood, you know?” he says, sitting up on his elbows. “You drink your booze that night and it knocks you clean out, wake up with a couple more pieces of metal in ya. Most took ‘em out. I thought I’d just let ‘em stay.”

But it’s not enough, now, the smoothing over, the explanation--Genji’s hands have withdrawn from Jesse completely, gone into fists that dig into the mattress on either side of him. He can see Genji’s jaw setting, the muscles of his shoulders tensing.

“That is not a prank,” Genji says, low and dangerous, and Jesse swallows to unstick his tongue.

“Well,” he says. “Suppose it ain’t, really.”

Genji’s hands move in a flash then, his metal fingers closing around Jesse’s left wrist and twisting until Jesse’s forearm is visible. The grip is too tight, nearly bruising, but Jesse can’t make himself say anything--he just looks at Genji looking at him, at the welling rage that Genji barely keeps contained under the best of circumstances.

“And this,” Genji asks, nodding at the old skull and wings emblazoned across Jesse’s skin. “Was this a prank, as well?”

His eyes snap to Jesse’s then, the red backlight of his reconstructed corneas burning like hot coals.

A prank? No. No, that one was--it was different. That one was what everyone got. That one was what they’d dragged him out of bed for at three in the morning, day after he’d gotten there. That one was two kids (and they were kids, weren’t they, now he thinks back on it, couldn’t’ve been more than sixteen the pair of them) kneeling on his chest, another with both knees on his arm and a hand on his throat for good measure and the leader with his tattoo gun and saying _don’t you fuckin’ move or I’ll use this on your balls_ but _you can scream all you like though, pussy_ and he bit through his bottom lip so he wouldn’t give them the fucking satisfaction.

“More of a ritual,” Jesse says, and then Genji’s hand is gone but his wrist still burns.

Genji says something in Japanese that Jesse cannot understand but can guess at, and he doesn’t even jump when Genji punches the bed beside the two of them.

In fact, Jesse doesn’t move for a long while.

It takes time, waiting this out, but eventually the strange and visceral anger that he watched flood Genji’s body starts to drain. Jesse watches his shoulders drop; his eyes dull to something almost humanlike; his fingers relax flat his thighs.

The way it took him over was brief but consumptive as it ever is. Like waves coming in. Like Angie didn’t put that dial back in right, when she stitched him back together.

“You good?” Jesse asks, only as Genji starts to slide off of him and onto the sheets beside.

“Yes,” Genji pronounces, and then, more assuredly, “Yes. I apologize.”

“Don’t,” Jesse tells him, and he means it.

The sounds of Genji’s staggered breathing--half natural, half artificial pistons--fill up the space between them like a heavy fog.

“I was fourteen years old,” Genji starts, slowly, and Jesse can hardly stand to look over at him but he knows he owes it to him. “Father took me to the temple before the sun had come up. I knew… what to expect. I had been told.”

There’s a tension in the air again, Genji struggling to collect himself once more.

Jesse can guess at by whom he’d been told.

“I was secured to a table,” Genji continues, though shaky. “It took many hours for the tattoo to be completed. I do not remember most of it, though I know I begged them to let me go. I was… I was not allowed. I was told when it was done it would be… easier. To control the dragons.”

Jesse foolishly, _stupidly_ , is about to ask _where?_ He hasn't noticed any ink, and he's seen every inch of Genji’s body by now--but oh, he hasn’t, has he?

He’s only seen what’s left.

“Was it?” he asks instead. "Easier, I mean."

Genji closes his eyes. Jesse’s seen the way Genji summons his dragon spirit out on the field now--the energy it takes out of him, the fury and rage that he has to pour behind it, the way he nearly drops to his knees afterwards, every muscle of his body strained, his blood nearly on fire.

“Like breathing,” Genji whispers, and the _whirr-hum_ of his chest punctuates the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @besselfcn on tumblr and twitter!


End file.
